


new obsession

by ravenraiyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Filipino!Bellamy, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, awesome (as always)!raven, sex-deprived!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am a mediocre person.” Clarke amends ruefully, rubbing her arm. Mainly because Raven can throw a mean right hook, and she had chosen to punch the same arm Clarke landed on while tripping down the stairs. So now, of course, the pain explodes through her arm for the second time that day, and Clarke is pretty sure she’s going to die prematurely.</p><p>Granted, it was probably going to happen anyway, with Raven Reyes as a best friend.</p><p>The elevator dings, and they both step in. Clarke shoots a shy grin to the tall, broad shouldered guy  standing awkwardly in the corner and reaches across him to press her floor. She sneaks a quick peek at him, all tanned and freckled gloriousness that really is unfair after a horrible day like this. But he is rather easy on the eyes, and Clarke <i>likes</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new obsession

**Author's Note:**

> an "we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck" au
> 
> also, if anyone could help me with filipino, could you contact me? i know google translate isn't all that reliable and i really want bellamy to be authentic, you know? for research.
> 
> footnote-style writing inspired by @AvaRosier :)

 

Clarke has the shittiest luck known to man.

First, she trips over literally nothing - eyewitnesses (namely Raven) can attest to this - and falls headfirst down a flight of stairs, which earns her several angry gashes on her otherwise pale white skin and a terribly bruised ego. She drops her phone into a puddle only after she bumps into someone, causing her to spill her scalding coffee all over her new, expensive white silk blouse. And then a taxi decides to nearly run her over while the stoplight’s _clearly_ red.

Clarke is a good person.[1] She doesn’t deserve to have shitty luck.

[ (1) A matter of opinion, but valid nonetheless. Clarke volunteers to teach art classes at the community center on the days she can find time between babysitting her goddaughter and shifts at the hospital. That should be good enough for fate or the universe or whoever the hell’s up there, right?]

Apparently she says this out loud, because Raven cackles next to her and punches her in the arm.

“Griffin, the day you’re a good person is the day that I quit being a mechanic. The point being - it’ll never happen.”

“I am a mediocre person.” Clarke amends ruefully, rubbing her arm. Mainly because Raven can throw a mean right hook, and she had chosen to punch the same arm Clarke landed on while tripping down the stairs. So now, of course, the pain explodes through her arm for the second time that day, and Clarke is pretty sure she’s going to die prematurely.

Granted, it was probably going to happen anyway, with Raven Reyes as a best friend.[2]

The elevator dings, and they both step in. Clarke shoots a shy grin to the tall, broad shouldered guy [3] standing awkwardly in the corner and reaches across him to press her floor. She sneaks a quick peek at him, all tanned and freckled gloriousness that really _is_ unfair after a horrible day like this. But he is rather easy on the eyes, and Clarke _likes_. [ 4]

[ 2) Clarke’s favorite description of Raven, courtesy of Monty Green, is “a potential lawsuit waiting to happen”. Which, isn’t all that far from the truth, because Raven Reyes is an atom bomb disguised as a human being. (3) Her type, if she’s being honest. Clarke likes her men tall, dark, and handsome - this guy manages to hit all three, and judging by the smirk Raven’s giving her right now, she knows. (4) She really, really needs to get laid. Like pronto. Preferably with hot-dude-from-elevator, but you know, Clarke isn’t picky. Hot-gal-from-elevator works too, but she hasn’t seen any cute girls in her building lately.]

But of course, since Clarke has the shittiest luck known to man, she somehow trips - again, what the hell - and stumbles against Tall, Dark and Handsome, who chatters something in a different language as he steadies her upright.

Clarke nearly curses, because of course Tall, Dark and Handsome has a voice like sex [5] and broad, calloused hands that could have more than a couple uses in the bedroom.

She really, _really_ needs to get laid.

[(5) Voices like that should be illegal, all gravelly and deep, and Clarke’s having a hard time keeping her nerves under control. It’s like fate sent this man to test her patience.]

“Thank you,” she mutters nervously, shuffling towards Raven as the elevator shoots up. The Latina just keeps on cackling softly, biting on her knuckles to soften the sound, but Clarke knows she’s giggling all the same.

“Walang problema [6],” he says easily, the words rolling off his tongue like smooth velvet, and Clarke’s thighs clench together involuntarily under her sundress, fists curling into tight balls.

Foreign languages are also a weakness of hers.[7]

[(6) She googles it when she gets home, because she’s curious and also because it sounds absolutely amazing out of his mouth. She can’t find it and curses phonetics. And her hormones. (7) Along with tall, dark, handsome, tanned men who have sinful voices and fill out Henleys in unfair ways. Also known as this foreign god sharing the elevator with her.]

Clarke’s luck isn’t all that shitty, however, because the elevator door opens to her floor. She flounces out, dragging Raven, who shoots TDH [8] a sly grin, and runs out before she can jump him in the elevator then and there.

She doesn’t look back until the elevator doors close.

[(8) Tall, Dark, and Handsome is a bit of a mouthful to say, so TDH it is for now. Also, he seems completely foreign and not at all fluent in English, so Clarke has no idea how to ask for a name. Asking Murphy, the concierge, seems a bit stalkerish, and Clarke will not stoop to those kind of levels. Not yet, anyway.]

“Oh, girl, you got it _bad_.” Raven croons as Clarke flusteredly attempts to slot the key into the lock.

“Raven!” Clarke groans. After a hundred tries, the key finally does its job and Clarke nearly falls into her door trying to open it. Her cheeks are still warm from the encounter in the elevator, and she needs an ice cold cheap beer to cap off this shitty day.

“He’s cute, don’cha think?” Raven hums knowingly as she sweeps into Clarke’s apartment, jumping onto the couch. “I mean, look at those _hands_ and that _mouth_. Did I mention the freckles?”

Clarke shoots her a glare. Raven smirks back.

“You know very well those are my weaknesses, Reyes.” Clarke grumbles, conceding defeat. She frowns and pads over to her refrigerator to take two cold beers, handing on to Raven before she joins her friend on the couch.

“If the elevator hadn’t stopped you, you would’ve jumped his bones with me in the elevator,” Raven deadpans before shrugging back a gulp of the beer. “Face it, Clarke, you’re a sex fiend. Currently without the sex.”

Clarke moans into her hands, because Raven is entirely right. [9]

[(9) When Raven is right, it usually means the world is slipping into an apocalyptic state.]

That’s when she knows she’s fucked.

 

**  
  
  
**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to continue this??? so please tell me if you'd like that ahahah! kudos and comments are gold i love it!
> 
> i'm @ [hailreyes](http://hailreyes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr so feel free to drop prompts/talk to me there?
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
